It is generally known to provide a mounting arrangement for containers such as planters used for containing, displaying and/or growing plants such as flowers, herbs, and the like, for mounting on a particular structure.
Such mounting arrangements typically involve direct fastening of the planter to structure (e.g. by screws, nails, etc.) or suspending/hanging the planter by hooks, chains, cables or other suitable hardware. However, such conventional mounting arrangements tend not to be readily adaptable for interchangeably mounting a planter on a wide variety of structures. For example, direct fastening of a planter to a structure is usually a permanent or semi-permanent installation and often requires extensive effort to remove the planter from the structure for reinstallation on another structure or location, often involving new or different hardware and leaving unsightly screw holes or other undesirable damage to the planter. By further way of example, suspending or hanging a planter by hooks, chains, etc. from an overhead structure, while permitting movement of the planter to other overhead structures, usually does not provide a readily adaptable way of mounting the planter on other non-overhead type structures and in other mounting configurations, such as wall-top mounts, post-top mounts, railing/fence mounts, corner-mounts, step-mount, etc.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an adaptable mounting system for a planter that is readily and interchangeably attachable to various structures in a wide variety of mounting arrangements. It would also be desirable to provide an adaptable mounting system for a planter that includes a holder for supporting the planter, and reconfigurable brackets that are attachable to the holder in a variety of locations and orientations. It would be further desirable to provide an adaptable mounting system for a planter that is capable of mounting the planter in any one or more of the following mounting arrangements: post-top, wall-top, rail-top, rail-hang, and corner-top.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an adaptable mounting system for a planter having any one or more of these or other desirable features.